


非典型相亲

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: [普通小白领Paro] 非典型相亲无逻辑沙雕ooc剧情警告长时间没写字，手残警告……谢谢还愿意往下看的各位！啾咪！





	非典型相亲

**Author's Note:**

> [普通小白领Paro] 非典型相亲
> 
> 无逻辑沙雕ooc剧情警告  
>  长时间没写字，手残警告……
> 
> 谢谢还愿意往下看的各位！啾咪！

正午的市中心商圈里车水马龙。连笑在写字楼前的小广场上逆着人流狂奔，周围是抓紧午休时间顶着火辣辣的太阳出门觅食的白领。他摸出手机看了一眼时间，稍稍松了口气，放慢脚步，往高楼在大门前的投下一小片阴影里蹭了蹭，冲着自己扇了两下聊胜于无的风。脖子凉快不少，裹在衬衫里的胳膊倒是更燥热了。

手机微信现在安安静静。党毅飞的名字沉默地飘在第一页。

一天前，他刚刚经受了他异父异母的亲发小的微信轰炸。

当时的连笑刚从会议室逃出来，气息奄奄地回到工位上拿起手机，迎面就是十来条三四十秒的语音消息。

连笑一边瞄着头顶冒火大步冲回办公室的老板，一边躲在电脑屏幕后面悄悄插上了耳机。

千言万语汇成一句话：阿党就职的公司、连笑的潜在客户、连笑单位的甲方爸爸，疯了。据说项目负责人在签合同当天说合同有问题，第二天中午要派人跟连笑见面细聊。

算上刚才会议中间被老板冲着另一组打出的怒火擦到的油皮儿，连笑在临下班之前一个小时之内接受工作二连击，小手一抖差点摔了手机。

连笑压低声音：“一个月之前，你信誓旦旦地跟我说这个公司有你压阵，这份合同和我的奖金都稳了，百分之二百不会有问题。”

用户名那一栏里“对方正在输入”的提示闪闪烁烁了好几次，最后终于跳出来一句：“我怎么知道老板搞什么幺蛾子。他说详细情况让我同事跟你谈，明天中午你跟我同事见面聊一聊。微信名片我推送给你了，你加一下他。”

名片头像里，一个只露了半张脸、穿着冲锋衣、怀里抱一条小狗的男生正笑得眯了眼。

他在好友申请里公事公办地自报家门，对方展现出了良好的网瘾少年素养，一秒通过。

虽然觉得十分不真实，但是连笑也想不出什么称得上是办法的办法。不仅发财的方法写在刑法里，能逼着甲方爸爸今天立刻马上签字的办法也都写在刑法里。

他们简短地客套，约了时间。连笑气呼呼地收了手机，看着显示关机界面的电脑无厘头地想，但愿甲方爸爸给出的原因不是合同打印稿里的黑色墨水黑得太单调。

半夜，连笑脑子里过着合同细则，心事重重地打开家门，入眼的是仰着脑袋瘫倒在沙发上抠手机的新室友。

他正跟朋友微信聊天，手机里传来惊讶的声音：“你老板是来搞笑的吗！”

室友姓芈，三天前刚刚搬进来，头两天都在屋里叮里咣啷组装家具，两人还没来得及深入交流感情。这么一听，这八成也是个被老板迫害的新时代小可怜。连笑心里立刻生出了一点“同是天涯沦落人”的心情。

他随手把包往沙发边上一甩：“你老板也疯了？”

小米把手机往茶几上一扔：“我们项目负责人有个暗恋对象想追，约对方明天中午见面。按理说，这种事情，他们二人世界最好不过。结果临到下班，他怂了。下班的时候，我比别人跑路慢了三分钟，于是被抓住，让我明天去配合他演戏。据说他女神是个普通小白领，就职的公司和我们公司之间还要合作。他说不能因为自己的职位比对方高而给对方太大压力，所以他要跟我互换角色。”

连笑以为自己的耳朵和脑子之间一定有一个部分出了问题，两个都出问题也说不定。他听过的八卦里大都是男方夸大自身价值的剧情，如此反其道而行之的策略让他一时间感到十分魔幻。他确认一句：“让你去做一个中午的负责人，他自己装作是你的组员？他要自降身份去追妹子？”

“不是做，是装。”小芈愁眉苦脸，“你说，我要是演过火了，会不会被克扣工资降职开除永世不得进入同一行业？”

连笑努力克制面部表情，一张纯良无害的面皮下面是拼命忍笑的每一寸肌肉：“不会，他要是这么干了你可以去告他——你想好怎么演了吗？”

小米转头看向连笑，脸上满是对未来的思索和思索未果的迷茫：“我要是想出来了，我不就不愁了么。”

连笑安慰他：“你只是帮忙演一场戏而已。比不上我倒霉。”

——煮熟的鸭子已经开始扑棱翅膀了，会不会飞走就看明天了。要是到手的合同丢了，我才是那个被扣掉工资降职开除永世不得进入同一行业的人。

两个在职场遭受各种压榨的同病相怜的小可怜互相为对方的经历感到义愤填膺，交换批判了对方“仇家”长达十分钟。

现在，连笑本着宁可早到不能迟到的态度，提前从公司出发，几乎在糟糕成一锅粥的交通状况里耗尽了预留的时间，紧赶慢赶跑到写字楼楼下的时候，离约定的时间只剩下十分钟。

他们约在甲方办公室所在写字楼里的一间咖啡厅，环境好价格贵。上班族宁愿下楼跑两条街去附近小胡同里找不怕巷子深的便宜小店，也不想白白在咖啡厅里割肉。

连笑捏了捏钱包，心说合同要是签不下来，自己真是血本无归。

写字楼财大气粗地开着充足冷气。连笑站在风口下面，毫不留情地让冷气把汗湿的部分吹干，才快步走进咖啡厅。

他算着时间，理想的情况是自己比甲方早到一些。他站在进门视野极好的位置，大概往里扫视一圈，看咖啡厅冷冷清清的样子，对方大概还没……

哦不。

连笑瞬间头大。甲方的人果然先到了？

他看着正对面的桌子前，一位带着黑框眼镜的青年起身，眼睛眯起来的弧度和微信上新好友的头像里如出一辙。他记得昨天对方自我介绍说他叫柯洁，今天来和自己交涉合作细则。

柯洁正绕过桌子向他走过来。他对面还坐着另一位疑似他搭档的年轻人。从连笑的角度，只能看到年轻人的背影，和他面前放着的一杯白水。

连笑不知这是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得那年轻人刚刚是要站起身的，却被柯洁扫过去的眼神死死按了回去。

他快步向前赶了两步，和柯洁握手。

他们回到桌前，柯洁把自己面前放的咖啡往里挪了一个人的位置，似乎要给新来的人腾个地方，接着立刻向连笑介绍：“这位是负责项目的芈总。”

这个熟悉而罕见的姓哟……

刚刚转身站到桌前的连笑呆滞地看向他的新室友，一向表情稳定的面部终于出现了裂痕。

昨天出租屋里慷慨激昂的批判声犹在耳畔。合着他们俩互相帮对方骂了半天，批判的对象是同一个人。

他还记得小米绝望的描述。“我老板有个暗恋对象”，“中午约人见面”，“他女神”……

——神特么女神。

小米看着对面眉清目秀的“女神”，仿佛看着振翅欲飞的本月奖金。

——人间有真情，人间有真爱。如果我没钱了你愿意不计前嫌借我一个月房租吗亲爱的室友？

连笑也记得他亲发小在给他挖坑的时候，爪子一铁锹挨着一铁锹铲土，不知疲倦、毫不留情，嘴上可怜巴巴。“笑笑啊，我们负责人疯了啊……”“你以为我没有尽力劝他吗？我尽力了！合同签不成，不光你没奖金，我的也得泡汤！我们一起吃土去吧！”

一手拿着其实并用不上的望远镜、一手拿着按时发放的奖金、顺手牵了条红线、感觉在自己的努力下十座庙正从平地拔地而起的党毅飞趴在咖啡厅透明玻璃墙外偷摸观望。

——为发小的婚姻大事操碎了心，自己真是一个称职的朋友。党毅飞看着一脸得体微笑、冷静入座的连笑，带着老母亲的微笑转身离去，深藏功与名。还没走出两步，便狠狠打了一个喷嚏。

考虑到室友以及自己的工资、奖金、职位和职业前途，连笑带着一脸“芈总您好”的微笑落座，看临时工柯洁同志在幽静的咖啡厅中优雅而克制地表演。

柯洁手边就是合同复印件，上面贴满了小型便利贴。

连笑一直在等这位假员工真老板打开他的道具，万万没想到当天直到见面结束，合同都在原地没挪过窝。

可怜法务部和项目组过了几遍的合同，在这里沦落成为角色身上的百分百纯天然装饰挂件。连笑有理由相信，那些五彩缤纷的便利贴上干干净净，一个猫爪印都不会有。

连笑难以置信，他横穿了半个北京城，仿佛进行了一场长途旅行，除了得到柯洁的一句签合同的保证，一句工作方面的话都没谈到。

反倒用了一个多小时听柯洁自报家门，并且见识了室友毫无感情的演技。

连笑走出咖啡厅的时候，第一时间给党毅飞打了个电话。

党毅飞掐着自己的脖子，硬装出一副悲痛欲绝的嗓音：“怎么样，他有没有为难你？”

连笑“呵呵”两声：“签了。”

党毅飞立刻毫不留恋地扔掉“为合作而担忧”的人设：“那就好那就好。见一面也不算多余，就当认识个朋友——他人怎么样？”

连笑心里跟明镜似的：“人怎么样你心里没点数么？自己不先审核一遍，就敢给我介绍对象？”

党毅飞没想到柯洁露底露得这么快。他内心咬牙切齿，一个小时啊一个小时，一个小时都装不下去吗？装个普通员工就这么难吗老大？事已至此，他也不遮掩：“我当然觉得他人不错才帮你介绍。所以你觉得怎么样？”

连笑的拇指摩挲着手机侧面。阳光下，金属外壳微微发烫。

“看见他的时候，我突然后悔早上没好好把衬衣熨一遍。”

后来的某一天，柯洁终于压抑不住自己的好奇，挂在连笑身上，笨拙地跟着他在屋里一步一步地走：“你是什么时候发现我就是负责人的？”

连笑停步，回头，同情地看着他。

柯洁猜测：“因为桌上的饮料？小米面前只有一杯水？哎呀我就跟他说让他点个别的，他非说天热，他口渴……”

连笑不说话。

柯洁看着他的表情，觉得自己没猜对，于是继续猜：“还是说，我的便利贴没贴好，你发现里面其实是空的？”

行吧，还真是空的。连笑费力地把手从柯洁的手臂中抽出来，摸摸他的头发：“你可能不知道，小米是我的室友。前一天晚上，他刚刚跟我讲过他神经失常的上司的故事。”

柯洁捶胸顿足十秒之后，觉得自己其实也并不很在意。即使他的开局漏洞百出，却依然出乎意料地获得了完美的发展。

在后来的无限的时光中，连笑不止一次地对他进行无情嘲笑：也就是我看破不说破，你那个傻乎乎的计划才能成功。你试试换个别人来？换谁你都追不上。

柯洁一般会不由分说地抱住他的后腰，变成一只树袋熊：“不能换。”

——换成别人，连开局我都不稀罕给。

END


End file.
